


October 7: Scent

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, scent, wow this is super fucking soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 7: Scent

For once, it's Amanda who's best-suited for an undercover assignment. Vice needs her for three days, maybe up to a week. It shouldn't be a big deal, but Liv can't stop from crowding Amanda on the train and staying close at their apartment. She kisses Amanda every chance she gets and holds her hand as they watch Blues Clues with the kids. 

"Hey," Amanda says quietly as Jesse and Noah break into the mail song and Billie gurgles along, "it'll be okay."

Liv gives her a rueful smile and shifts so she can rest her head on Amanda's shoulder. "I know," she says. "You'll do great, and I trust everyone you're working with. I just worry."

"I know," Amanda replies, pressing a kiss to Liv's head. "But try not to, okay?"

"Do my best," Liv promises, and she appreciates that Amanda lifts their joined hands and kisses her knuckles rather than say anything else.

*

"Okay, Mommy's got to work extra the next few days," Amanda tells the kids the morning before she starts the assignment. "You all promise to be extra-nice to Mommy while I'm gone, okay?"

Jesse and Noah nod, and Liv doesn't miss the way Noah's face gets very serious. He's getting old enough to understand a little bit of what Liv and Amanda do for a living, and Liv makes a promise to herself that she'll try not to worry so Noah doesn't pick up on it. 

*

Amanda ducks into Liv's office just before she heads over to Vice and steals a kiss. "Here," she says, pressing a paper sack into Liv's hands. "Take care of it while I'm gone."

"Be careful," Liv replies, taking one more kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

It's only after Amanda leaves that Liv opens the sack. She chuckles when she pulls out Amanda's deeply loved and somewhat ratty Braves hoodie. She wears it around the apartment almost daily and swears it's good luck to wear it when the Braves play even if she can't watch the game.

Liv presses her face into the hoodie and breathes in deep. It smells like Amanda's soap and her shampoo, a little like baby powder, and a bit like gun oil. Liv knows she's going to put it on the second she gets home and live it in until Amanda gets back. She knows her own scent will take over Amanda's, but that makes it perfect. She can give it back to Amanda and her own scent will tell Amanda how much she missed her. How glad she is that she can give the hoodie back and let it smell like Amanda again.


End file.
